Devious Maids
Devious Maids is a dramedy television series, created by Marc Cherry, which airs, originally, on ABC. However, on May 14, 2012, the pilot was not picked to series by ABC. But, on June 22, 2012, Lifetime picked up the pilot with a thirteen-episode order. The show's cast includes Ana Ortiz, Dania Ramirez, Roselyn Sánchez, Edy Ganem, and Judy Reyes as the lead characters. Susan Lucci, Rebecca Wisocky, Tom Irwin, Brianna Brown, Brett Cullen, Mariana Klaveno, Grant Show, Wolé Parks, Joanna P. Adler, Dominic Adams, Mark Deklin, and Colin Woodell are also main characters. The pilot is based on the Mexican TV series Ellas son la Alegría del Hogar, which translates to English as "They Are the Home's Joy" and was heavily influenced by Cherry's previous series Desperate Housewives. The Mexican series is based on an original concept by Gloria Calzada, Juan Meyer and Salvador Rizo. The American adaptation was to follow four maids with ambition and dreams of their own while they work for the rich and famous in Beverly Hills, California. ABC ordered the pilot on January 31, 2012. On May 14, 2012, the pilot was not picked to series by ABC. However, on June 22, 2012, Lifetime picked up the pilot with a thirteen-episode order. In May 2012, Roselyn Sánchez made a cameo appearance in the final episode of Desperate Housewives, "Finishing the Hat", as her character Carmen. Richard Burgi, Valerie Mahaffey, Rebecca Wisocky, Melinda Page Hamilton, Andrea Parker, and Dakin Matthews, who previously appeared in Desperate Housewives, have either minor, recurring, or main roles. On August 13, 2013, Devious Maids was renewed for a second season, consisting of 13 episodes. Plot 'Season 1' (2013) :Main article: Season 1 Season 1 began airing on June 23, 2013, and featured a total of 13 episodes. The show opens with the murder of maid Flora Hernandez (Paula Garces) on a summer night of June 2013. A man by the name of Eddie Suarez (Eddie Hassell) is arrested for the crime, however he did not commit it. His mother, Marisol (Ana Ortiz) takes a job as a local Beverly Hills maid for Taylor (Brianna Brown) and Michael Stappord (Brett Cullen) in order to befriend four other local maids that were once friends with Flora. These include Rosie Falta (Dania Ramirez), a sweet and kindhearted maid who works for movie actors Peri (Mariana Klaveno) and Spence Westmore (Grant Show), and ends up having an affair with Spence; Carmen Luna (Roselyn Sanchez), an aspiring singer who works for Latino popstar Alejandro Rubio (Matt Cedeño), and eventually falls for her co-worker, Sam Alexander (Wolé Parks); Zoila Diaz (Judy Reyes), longtime housekeeper for Genevieve Delatour (Susan Lucci); and Zoila's daughter, Valentina Diaz (Edy Ganem), a 19 year old wannabe fashion designer who has the 'hots' for Genevieve's son, Remi (Drew Van Acker). The season wraps up with Marisol discovering who killed Flora, and her son getting out of jail; Peri finds out about Rosie and Spence's affair and has the maid deported; Carmen agrees to marry Alejandro so the press thinks he's straight, but this leads to the end of her romance with Sam; and Zoila has to wish her daughter a farewell as Valentina flies to Africa to be with Remi for the next year. 'Season 2' (2014) :Main article: Season 2 Season 2 will begin airing April 20, 2014, and feature a total of 13 episodes. Beverly Hills is hit by a wave of criminal activity that leaves its residents in a vulnerable situation. Meanwhile, Marisol engages in a new romance but quickly discovers there is more that meets the eye to her new lover. Zoila's need to control everything starts to take a toll on her personal life, especially with Valentina, who is now working for a surprising new employer. Rosie’s immigration status is in flux, while Carmen embraces her life in the limelight as the fiancée to a pop star. Main cast and characters :For more information about the cast, see Cast List. Devious Maids features a large ensemble of castmembers, listed below are the actors of the series who have, at some point, been credited under "Starring", indicating that they are main castmembers. They are ordered alphabetically, and the periods in which they were regulars are featured in brackets, except for those who were always such. *Dominic Adams - Tony Bishara (season 2) *Joanna P. Adler - Opal Sinclair (season 2) *Brianna Brown - Taylor Stappord (season 1, guest afterwards) *Brett Cullen - Michael Stappord (season 1) *Mark Deklin - Nicholas Deering (season 2) *Edy Ganem - Valentina Diaz *Tom Irwin - Adrian Powell *Mariana Klaveno - Peri Westmore (season 1, recurring afterwards) *Susan Lucci - Genevieve Delatour *Ana Ortiz - Marisol Suarez *Wolé Parks - Sam Alexander (season 1) *Dania Ramirez - Rosie Falta *Judy Reyes - Zoila Diaz *Roselyn Sanchez - Carmen Luna *Grant Show - Spence Westmore *Drew Van Acker - Remi Delatour *Rebecca Wisocky - Evelyn Powell *Colin Woodell - Ethan Sinclair (season 2) Ratings These numbers are the viewers of the first airing on Lifetime in the US on Sundays 10:00 pm. Devious Maids ratings: Viewers per episode (in millions) Gallery Devious Maids Title Card (ABC).png|The prototype title card. Category:Series